toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Epic Toon
Welcome! Hi The Epic Toon, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bots page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, The Epic Toon! -- Bermuda (Talk) 20:54, August 13, 2011 Bots Page Your page, Bots, has been deleted for the reason: Information about Hackers. Toontown Wiki does not support having hacker information. Anything about hackers will be deleted (the only exception is the one and only Hacker page, which cannot be edited by any user). It's not even Toontown (it is in the game, but not really about Toontown itself). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 21:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Edits Some of your edits are really unnecessary, such as adding duplicate images, or adding categories that do not belong on articles (Gyro Gearloose is not a Cog...). Can you try your best in editing? Remember to check if the image is already displayed or not. If so, do not add it. It is considered spam and may get you blocked. I'm not giving you a warning, but unnecessary edits is a big consequence. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's no problem at all. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way, you may want to leave your signature on user's talk pages, so they know who to talk to. You can type in four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message, and it'll appear like this: • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::You can also customize your signature here: . • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Photos Hello. Your photo, File:0.jpg.jpg, is quite a very low quality, which may be deleted. May I ask for a higher quality, a larger picture, and cropped? You can take pictures using the Prnt Scrn button, instead of the Toontown snapshot button. A larger picture means you take the photo in full screen mode. Cropped means you crop out unnecessary parts of the image, such as the Start Menu and the bar, Laff Meter, Shticker Book, whispers, chat, chat buttons, friend list, etc. It should only focus on the object (like the photo is focused on the DA Clerk, and not everything). An example photo would be the photo on the right. Other than that, keep on editing! For new users, make sure you review . There are helpful information that can help you learn how to edit, and so on. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Usually when users make comments on old blog posts, it just means they want the badges. Please do not add comments on old blog posts. Cheating to get badges the easy way will likely get users blocked. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 04:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories Once again... please try not to add categories that you think are supposed to be there. Two-Face Cogs are not Cog trading cards, which is why none of the Cog pages are in this category. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 05:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Luck Please stop leaving "Toons need luck" on the Cog HQ obstacles. Not a lot of people really need it, so they just have skill. You may need luck, but other people don't. This is considered an opinion. FlyingSquirrel192 19:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Images... I can tell that you get your images through Google or another image searching website. I kindly ask you to not do that, since you upload some of the same ones that was already uploaded here. And please don't use the Stratics images. I don't like the logo attached to it and is a copyright violation. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Put some effort into it I am starting to think your edits aren't really... informative. If you are making edits just to get on the leaderboard, pleases earn them with pride. If you continue your unneeded edits it can count as spam. Put some effort into it. FlyingSquirrel192 20:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello. I'm SuperGeyser. I was looking through your user page and though your toon was pretty cool along with the stuff you listed on your user page. I see you've got your membership. Did you buy it, was it a gift or etc. SuperGeyser 11:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Well I've had the same experience as you with losing my membership, it's just that I haven't got it back yet. I'm a MALE just so you know. I'm saying this because if you check out my toon on my user page it will show you why people think I'm a girl at first. SuperGeyser 23:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please remember to sign your posts when leaving a message on a users talk page by either pressing the signature button or type in four tidles like this " 01:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC)" Categories The only categories that belong on your userpage is User Profile. Please remove Toons. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Category Spam Please stop spamming categories. Please consider whether an article would actually belong in that article. For example. All "NPC Toons" are "Toons", but not all "Toons" are "NPC Toons". Theevina 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey i like your idea of what is your idea of a level 8 gag so i made a blog called if you could create a new cog what would it be? User blog:Benny3454/if you could creat a new cog what would it be? OMG! IM SO sorry ! i didint know you allredy made a blog like that! Wedding Cake Congrats on earning the Wedding Cake! I suggest you add this User template if you want to. . 14:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Adding Categories You can simply add categories through the edit page without using the one suggested at the bottom of the article. There's a sidebar on the right with different elements to help edit the article. One of them is categories. Please use this instead. It's completely annoying seeing two edits on a single page when it really only needs one whole edit. Just saying. :P RE: Links I'm planning on making pages for each of the accessories categories. So the links will become valid. Theevina 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I see you left a message on Bermuda's talk page about Report a Vandal. A community page is NOT the place to report a vandal. The link on the right is the place to report. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Report_a_Vandal FlyingSquirrel192 23:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) File Name Some of your images have parts that aren't necessary, such as "Name Dropper.jpg.jpg" (notice the .jpg is duplicated). You do not have to name the file "Name Dropper.jpg". It's really ugly having another .jpg. So please do not name your files with the file type. It's not necessary. It's already included. Lucky Badge You are the first person to make the 48000th edit (which is obvious), but those badges are offered to someone every 1000 total edits. I have 12 of them. Theevina 23:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC)